Just can't quite believe
by Rosie Jade Ramsey
Summary: Bounced from home to home her entire life Maya Smith doesn't think hat she will ever fit in with the rest of society. The only constant in her life is the television show: Doctor Who. So she is in for a big surprise when one night in her tiny apartment she is suddenly engulfed in gold mist. Now landing in the T.A.R.D.I.S with the 1st Doctor she must work through his adventures.
1. Prologue

**Just can't quite believe it**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**By Rosie Jade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the quotes at the beginning of the story. I also do not own anything you may recognize in this story, be it words or characters. **

_"__The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things happen and we call them miracles."-Eleventh Doctor (New Doctor Who, The Pandorica Opens)_

Maya Smith went from foster home to foster home all of her life. Her parents had her on the door step of the agency when she was just two years old.

Rapped securely in a warm woolen blanket, tucked away in a soft, plush basket. The man her found her couldn't rap his head around why anyone would leave a unwanted baby with such nice things.

In the basket with her had been three things; a small circular necklace, the papers to a bank account meant only for Maya, and her birth certificate.

That was another irregularity the man who found her had noted. Most babies left on their stoop where not left with anything other than a proof of birth. As required by their 'don't ask' policy.

So for this baby to be left with money and nice things, was a rarity for the agency.

However, they would not turn down the child. Even when it was later found out that Maya had over 1 million dollars sitting in a bank account that could only be accessed by her.

That was the reason that Maya was first fostered out. The couple who fostered her first thought that they would keep the girl until she could take all of the money out of the bank and 'gift' it to her loving 'parents'.

The plan took a turn for the worse when they quickly found out that Maya was not a normal baby.

She did not cry, she did not fuss. In fact she only made the smallest of sounds when she needed food, or to be changed.

The greedy couple who where fostering her found her too odd to keep, so they returned her to the agency.

This trend would continue until Maya was 18 years of age and finally living on her own. The families eventually giving her back when they noted her oddities, or found out that the only people she would willingly giver money too where those at the agency.

By the time that Maya was finally away from the madness that was her upbringing, she already had enough money to live comfortably on for the rest of her life.

But a wise person once said that 'money can't buy happiness', that person was right. So from all the years of being denied any real love, Maya was starving for some form of affection.

That was when she bought her apartment and went on her journey to find her birth parents. Whom must have loved her. For if they hadn't, why leave so much money for her?

Maya was sadly disappointed when her parents paper trail ended with the bank account. All she knew was that the account had been open on the day she was born, in her name. But the money had not been put in until the day she had been left on the steps of the agency all those years ago.

All she had of her parents and their vast love of her was her odd circular necklace that was unlike any jeweler had ever seen, and her fortune.

This realization led Maya to 3 years of complete and udder depression. She did not leave her apartment for anything, essentially becoming a hermit.

Her only saving grace was the joy she found in the Doctor Who series. The show was what kept her from becoming a complete recluse.

Which leads us to the day that Maya was taken from her world, and into a new one.

_**TBC**_

_**Anyone who can figure out where the title of this story is from can PM me that they have figured it out. They will then be able to pick one thing they wish to be in the story and I will weave it in. Thank you all very much. LOVE ROSIE!:)**_


	2. Little Orphan

**Just cant quite believe it**

**Chapter 2**

**Little Orphan**

**By Rosie Jade**

"_As we learn about each other, so we learn about ourselves." – First Doctor (Old Doctor Who)_

Maya was not sure what made her feel was so different about today than other days. But when she had woken up this morning, she had felt more happy and refreshed than she had in 3 years.

Getting out of bed in the morning was easier than it had ever been. And instead of staying in her same drab pajamas all day, Maya actually put some though into her appearance.

Jumping out of bed, she quickly ran to take her first showing in what was almost to long. Scrubbing herself cleaner than she usually did, Maya stepped out of the shower and into her closet more optimistic about herself than usual.

Pawing through her rather sad amount of clothes, she picked out a rather colorful, happier outfit than what she was use to wearing.

Pulling on her jeans and light blue top, she felt that after her breakfast and morning episode of Doctor Who that she was going to go out and enjoy the world for once.

Maya was tired of letting the sadness she felt with not having anyone to love her drag her into a dark depression. She told herself that to earn love, she needed to throw herself out into the big, wide world. She would need to take risks if she wanted to finally obtain her dream of real people who would love her.

So walking out of her bedroom she walked into the kitchen to turn her television on and make herself a pot of tea. Setting the kettle on the stove top to boil, she sat down on her bar stool and started up the episode.

She decided today that she would start re-watching the show for the very beginning, going all the way back to the First Doctors first episode 'An Unearthly Child'.

Turning around when her kettle started to whistle, Maya didn't notice when her television started to admit and unearthly gold mist. Which poured out of the TV screen and swallowed Maya whole before she even knew what was happening.

_**TBC**_


End file.
